Invisible
by Nimwen16
Summary: "Who are you?" the voice of her nightmares was back. "Nobody." she mumbled. "Good. You better remember that" the voice said again. She was falling and there was nobody to turn to. Nobody to catch her, or at least to slow her down. She was nobody. She was invisible. Slight Percabeth, slight Solangelo, mainly OCxOC. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 - Who are you?

**Hey everybody, fixed the issue (I hope)**

**Anyhow, I'm not dead and I hope I will manage to update LSFTW this week, most likely on Wednesday or Friday :)**

**After finishing HoO, a little after Christmas, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Listening to Hunter Hayes' song INVISIBLE didn't help very much either :3 I strongly recommend you listen to it as you read this chapter. Also, this is going to be a song-fic, mostly Hunter Hayes, so I really hope you'll like it!**

**I'm also on Wattpad, with the same user name, and I am writing both fanfics there too, as well as an original story: Legend of the Great Gifted. It would mean the world for me if you checked it out! **

**So here goes nothing. Enjoy!**

She could barely remember better times. Times when she didn't have to struggle for each and every breath. Times with her mom still around and her dad smiling. But those were only memories. Now, her mom was gone and so was her dad's smile.

Dyslexic and ADHD, she was still smarter than most of her classmates. But smart wasn't the only thing describing her. She was... reserved. Sometimes dark and gloomy, hiding into the shadows most of the time.

Straight A student, she only had two classes she truly liked: Antic Languages (AL) and music. She loved music. Not an amazing voice or talent, still, give her a guitar and she was able to play almost anything.

She also had a knack for AL, especially greek and latin.

Out of all her classmates only one was creepy/brave/stupid/stubborn enaugh to actually try talking and befriending her. A kid even darker and gloomyer than her: Nico Di Angelo. Her only friend.

Her secret refuge place was the library.

The school-year was better for her. She met up with Nico everyday, made her homework in the school library and got home late enaugh to just grab a small dinner and get to bed.

But during holidays...

She had nowhere to go. The library was mostly closed and Nico seemed to be away from the moment school ended till the day it started again.

Now, most days weren't so bad.

But she lived with the terror that he'll come back and ask her:

"Who are you?"

And she'll have to say the truth and only the truth:

"Nobody"

**If you like it, if you hate it, if you think it could be better, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**I'm out**

**-Nim**


	2. Chapter 2 - Too Good To Be True

"Come on, give it a try! You'll like it, I swear!" Nico pleaded with those puppy eyes of his.

Nico, for the tenth time that week, was trying to convince her to join some sort of summer camp he went to every holiday. "Trying" being the operative word.  
"No, Nico. Besides, you know he'll never agree!" She scowled at him.  
"Damaris... just ask one time. I'll never bother you about it again. I swear! Ask him. If he says 'no', I'll stop bothering you!" Nico insisted.  
"Okay, okay, I'll ask him... if I get the chance!" she promised, knowing that she would likely never get the chance.  
"Great!" Nico exclaimed, holding out his fist.  
Damaris just tapped his fist with hers and resumed studying for the next day's test.

LINEBREAK 'CAOUSE NICO IS JUST THAT COOL! :)

When she arrived home, it was a bit later than usual. Still, she was surprised to see the lights in the living room and kitchen on.

She entered the house as silently as she could.  
"Where have you been?", he asked suspiciously.  
" School, library, studying." she answered mechanically.  
"You're always studying, lately."  
"I'm in high-school now. I have to study more."

He looked at her worriedly.  
He seemed... different. Concerned. Almost a little... afraid.  
"So... how's school going?"  
"Good."  
"Good... Just good?"  
"Yeah, just good"

An awkward silence set between the two.

"You... You're a lot like your mother, Damaris, you know. She was very smart. And very beautiful too..."

If possible, the situation got more awkward. Damaris saw the opportunity to ask about the camp that Nico was so insistent that she attended, and took it.  
"Dad... can I ask you a question?"  
"Yes. Yes you can."  
"Well, you see, at school, I've got a friend. And said friend told me about this summer camp and invited me to go there for this summer. So...could I go? Please?"  
Up till now, her dad seemed genuinely interested. Damaris mentally high-fived herself. He might actually let her go! It was almost too good to be true!  
"Well, how much would it cost?"  
"Nothing, actually! They have this program where each camper works something there to compensate all costs. And Nico said he'll take me, so you don't have to worry about transport costs either!"

As soon as she said Nico's name, she realized she had made a huge mistake.

"He'll take you there, huh?" her father said, anger dripping from his voice. "He said so!" he emphasized the pronoun HE.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
"You didn't mean to?! Well, I believe you actually did mean to! What's next, you running off with this...Nico guy and calling me after you get knocked up?! Is this what's next?! Huh?! Is it?!" With every furious question, he stepped closer to her, an accusing finger pointing towards her.  
"No, dad, please!" she pleaded.  
"You're not leaving for any camp and if you so much as look at this Nico guy, I will find out and you will pay! Get to your room right now! And stay there!" He yelled, quivering with anger.

She ran to her room. She had known it was too good to be true.

And when, later, he came into her room and asked, 'Who are you?' she was ready to answer "Nobody".

**AN:  
So, here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and this chapter is dedicated to **TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername, **my awesome BETA!**

**She really helped me a lot, so thank her for this chapter too!**

**Love you lots, read, review and love too!**

**See ya!**

**-Nim**


	3. Chapter 3 - Concerned

**A/N : Hey, sorry for the looooooooooooooooong time I was out, school and life got in the way. I promise I will try to update more often now that summer is coming, so here is a new chapter. Sorry it is so short, I had a bit of writer's block so yeah...**

**Anyway, read on!**

**Chapter 3 - Concerned**

(Nico's POV)

He had known she was a demigod from the moment he met her. His concern now was figuring out who her godly parent was, fast. Time was running and he needed as much information as he could get before getting her to one of the camps.

After a lot of considering and remembering little things from classes, especially Ancient Languages, he figured her as of Greek legacy. Mpst minor gods were out of the ecuation, her aura being way too powerful. She was to smart to be an Ares, Dyonisus or Aphrodite kid. Clumsy, not a good liar and awful when it came to crafting and anything related to it meant Hermes and Hephaestus were cut out. Not a fan of plants either, so Demeter fell of the list. Not competitve, nor revenge thirsty, nor misterious in a magical way so off the list went Nike, Nemesis and Hecate.

Finally, the only options left were the Big Three, Athena or Apollo. Her Aura was powerfull enaugh for her to be a Big Three child, but she wasn't a fan of sea or sky. The quiet - blending into shadows - darkish kind of look could be a clue towards Hades, but he never felt towards Damaris the same bond he felt towards Bianca or Hazel. Still, hr didn't count that as important enaugh to take Hades off the list.

Grey-blue eyes, blondish hair pointed towards Athena, Zeus and Apollo, and Damaris' love for music only strenghtened the Haiku obsessed god's position on the list.

But Nico guessed he had to wait untill they reached Camp Half-Blood to be sure. And that brought out the "small" problem: How on the river Styx was he going to take Damaris to camp? First, there was the problem of her "father's" agreement. Nico didn't know for sure if the man was her real father (in which case Athena was her mom) or if her mortal mother had married some other guy after her Godly dad, like Sally Jackson did to protect Percy.

Anyway, Nico was mostly concerned for Damaris' safety. After all, he only managed to keep her safe so far by attracting all the monsters himself, with his "son of the Underworld" aura, but he had to get her to Camp soon, or she would get attaked, sooner rather than later, by some freak monster that could sense her and she would, most likely get killed, unless her godly parent got involved. And Nico wasn't ready to bet on that card. Besides they were both 15. Most demigods didn't make it that long outside Camps. So he decided it was about time to take the matter in his own hands. Hwas going to tell her everything the next day. The Gods, demigods, camps, magic, everything. She deserved to know.

With that thought in his mind, Nico finally managed to fall asleep.

**Yup, that's all!**

**just 2 more things: **

**1\. I posted a side story for Invisible called The Spear Of Patroclus, you might want to check it out and**

**2\. I want to start a "question every chapter" kind of thing so: **

_**Who do you think is Damaris' godly parent? dedication in the next chapter for those who get it right!**_

**That's kind of all for now, see ya'!**

**\- Damy**


End file.
